The Pond
by Itzutari Midihara
Summary: A short one-shot about a day spent at winery's house. Pointless and fluffly.


_**THE POND**_

_Disclaimer: I will probably never own Fullmetal Alchemist_ _in my life, but it is fun to try…..sits in little dark corner plotting destruction of creator_

**By: Ri-Ri-Chan**

"Isn't it a wonderful day, Edward?" Winery said to Ed as they both sat under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hn." Ed said in a bored tone.

"I really wish that you would do something Edward."

"Don't feel like it." Ed replied.

"Ya know what, Ed? I'm gonna make sure you get off your lazy butt right now!" Winery got up and pulled Ed up with her. She ran across the field to what Ed recognized as the mini pond. He had never really gone there many times but when he did it was when he was young.

"Stay here!" she commanded him loudly, daring him to move. She ran all the way back to the house and he watched her as she disappeared and reappeared with a large beach bag in her hands. Ed had an idea of what they were going to do, but of course this is winery and she _always_ twists things. She came up to him and thrust the bag in his hands.

"Go and change into your swim trunks so we can go and swim in the pond."

"What about you, and can we go swimming in this pond?" Ed asked her.

"Yes, and I already changed so go in that bush and change now! I won't look. And ill take my cloths off." Winery said as she went to take her shirt off. "My swim suit is under my clothes." She added after seeing the look Ed gave her.

Edward turned and went to the bush and hid behind it. When he was sure that even if Winery were to turn around she would see anything, he undressed and put the swim trunks on. He emerged from the bush with his clothes in his hands blushing. Winery turned around and looked at Ed. After, she blushed too. She was already in her swimsuit, which was a two piece light blue suit. She had never gotten used to when Edward took his shirt off. Truth is, Ed was very masculine for a short 16 years old. But no matter how much she adored automail, she couldn't stop looking at Ed. She also noticed Edward doing the same as her. When they both noticed the staring contest they turned away.

"I'm sorry." She said, the blush still lingering on her cheeks. Ed mumbled a small sorry as well. They were about to go into the water, but Ed stopped them.

"Winery, are you sure something bad wont happen to the automail?" Ed asked uneasily.

"Of course not, Edward. Don't be silly, there's no way it could damage the automail. So don't worry." Winery reassured Ed.

Then they both ran into the pond jumped in, causing the other to get seriously wet. They played games and dunked each other multiple times. They had so much fun that they didn't even notice the time fly by. By the time they got out it was almost sunset.

"Uh-oh." Ed said. "The clothes got all wet when we were splashing around."

"Don't worry about that, I brought a kimono for me and a yukatia for you in case this were to happen." That was normal for Winery. She always thought of everything. They both went to different bushes and changed. When they came out, something similar happened to the swimsuit appearance.

He is so handsome in that yukatia.' Winery thought.

She is beautiful in that kimono' Edward thought.

They both ended up blushing again.

"So Ed, are you going to watch the sunset with me?" Winery asked after she got out of her daze. It also knocked Edward out of his own daze.

"Ya, I guss. I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." Winery answered.

So they both sat down on a small hill right next to each other and watched the sunset. After a little while Ed noticed Winery's eyes droop somewhat. He didn't thing much of it at first but then it came beck full blast when Winery laid her head on Edward's shoulder. Ed blushed like there was no tomorrow. Then he herd Winery mumble something.

"Uhh…….what?" Ed asked.

"Ed what am I to you?" Winery asked slightly louder.

"Uhhhhh…….." he didn't know what to say to that type of question. Needless to say, he didn't see that one coming.

"It just seems as if all I am to you is just a mechanic. You never come to me for just visits."

"Winery…" He hesitated but continued on. "I don't think of you as just a mechanic. I-I think of you as more than that." Winery hoped that he was going in the same direction she thought. She so wanted to hear the next words.

"Winery…I-I….I love y-you." There, Ed said it. He felt like a great burden was just taken off of his shoulders.

"Edward, I love you too." At that moment they both just wished for that one moment would just last forever.

Winery just sat there with her head on Ed's shoulder as they both watched the last strands of the sunset go away. But they did not move. They just wanted it to last forever.

_**THE END**_


End file.
